Risk It All
by Eclypsis
Summary: Just some Hr/D fluff.


Here's just a little Hermione/Draco fluff. I was feeling romantic and fluffy, so I decided to write something, well, romantic and fluffy. -_-' The song is called Don't Say It's Too Late by Westlife. I thought it suited the couple! ^.^   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. As I said before, the song belongs to Westlife and the characters belong to the great and wonderful J.K.Rowling. Enjoy! And please R/R!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
It doesn't take much to learn  
When the bridges that you burn  
Leave you stranded and feeling alone.  
  
Hermione giggled softly as Draco lightly tickled her stomach. The two were in the empty Entrance Hall. It was 11:25 p.m. They had met like this for the past couple of months. They had used every spare moment to be with each other.  
  
It doesn't take much to cry  
When you're living in a lie  
And decieving that some one who cares  
  
During school, they acted as they had for the past six years, exchanging insults like it was the only thing keeping them alive. Hermione felt guilty not telling Harry and Ron, but they wouldn't understand.   
  
No one would.  
  
If I could turn back the time  
I would put you first in my life  
  
"I so regret not doing this when we had more time." whispered Hermione. With studying, Draco's quidditch practices and classes, it seemes as though they had much less personal time than in 4th and 5th year.  
  
And I would risk it all for you  
To prove my love is true  
I'll build a wall around my heart  
That will only break apart for you  
  
The one person they wanted to keep their relationship from the most was Lucius Malfoy, but a couple of nights ago, he told Hermione that he didn't care anymore. He'd put the Malfoy name, the Slytherin pride and his reputation all on the line for her.  
  
Can change the way I feel  
So tell me what's the deal  
Don't say, don't say  
It's too late  
  
He had told her, when they had first got together, that he had thought he was too late to capture her heart. She had found that extremely funny for some reason and wouldn't stop laughing until he kissed her. Not that they minded of course...  
  
And now, the hills are getting hard to climb  
We're running out of time  
My decisions are pending on you  
  
"Draco?" "Yes?" What's going to happen after Graduation?" Draco blinked and looked at the brunette in his arms confused. "What do mean?" Hermione sighed. "After school, we won't be with each other any more. We won't see each other every day. We won't be able to do this anymore."   
  
And I will accept the blame  
For burning out the flame  
Hoping the story will twist once again  
  
The blonde went silent for a moment. "I hadn't thought about that." he said slowly. Hermione's content expression faded and she buried her face into his shoulder. He lightly rubbed her back, whispering confortiing words. "Sshh.. don't worrt 'Mione. I'll sort it out..."  
  
If I could turn back the time   
I would put you first in my life  
  
A couple of weeks later, Hermione sat in the Great Hall, one of the last students slowly eating supper. She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice the boy coming up behinf her. "Hermione?"  
  
And I would risk it all for you  
To prove my love is true  
I build a wall around my heart  
That will only break apart from you  
  
Can change the way I feel  
So tell me what's the deal  
Don't say don't say   
It's too late  
  
The girl jumped, then relaxed when she recognised the familiar face. "Yes Draco? What's wrong?" The Slytherin hesitated for a moment, before reaching into his robes, pulling out a small blue box and dropping onto one knee. Hermione gasped.  
  
Now, I'm, layin' it all on the line  
For you  
  
"Hermione Alexis Granger, will you marry me?"   
  
And I would risk it all for you  
To prove my love is true  
I build a wall around my heart  
That will only break apart for you  
  
Hermione froze for a second, before blurting out "I.. I... Yes!" Draco's anxious expression immeidately changed and he slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a gold band, with two sapphires and two emeralds surrounding a small group of diamonds.   
  
Can change the way I feel  
So tell me what's the deal  
Don't say, don't say it's   
Too Late  
  
Hermione wondered up the dormitory staircase dazed. She was getting married! She entered the dormitory just to find Ginny, Lavender and Parvati all staring expectantly at her. After exchanging stares for a moment, Parvati eventually said: "Well? Did he ask you or what?" Hermione blinked at the three girls. "How.. how.. why... wait a minute, WHAT?" The girls giggled insanely. "How did you know about me and Draco?" Hermione spluttered. Lavender rolled her eyes. "You don't really think you two can sneak around for three months without getting noticed, do you? Now, SHOW US, SHOW US SHOW US!" The last bit all three girls shrieked simultaniously. Hermione sighed in defeat and held up her hand to show the ring glinting on one slender finger. The others shrieked, squealed and giggled their approval. Hermione just rolled her eyes. After about ten minutes, she was finally allowed to sit on her bed.   
  
"Now," began Parvati. "you are going to need some bride's maids..."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Well??? If you liked, please encourage me with your wonderful words of prasie telling me how absoulutely brilliant I am. ^.^ O-kay, now really, those of you who liked it, please review, those of you who didn't like, please review anyway and tell me what you didn't like about it- nicely that is. 


End file.
